Renji, Reno, And Axel, My Fiancees
by Queen Anime1st
Summary: What happened if our favorite 3 red headed, black wearing, tatooed bishounen happened to all have a crush on Rukia Kuchiki? And what if Byakuya allowed it? Rated T for language and mild violence.Bits of RukiaxReno, RukiaxAxel, RukiaxRenji


**Renji, Reno, Axel, My ****Fiancées**

What happens when our famous 3 redheaded partial spiky haired, tattooed-faced, black wearing males fall in love with the ever so lovely Rukia Kuchiki and the noble-ranked she is? An anime/video game crossover. Rated T for language, mildly indecent clothing, and fictional violence. Mild OOC, mild lemons, and did I mention a few RukiaxRenji, RukiaxReno, AxelxRukia?

Author's Note:

Please do not flame, criticize, modify any of this story, it is only amateurish and a slap-jack copy of an idea.

Disclaimer: I do not own Final Fantasy, Kingdom Hearts, or Bleach.

* * *

Chapter 1-A 2nd and 3rd Renji 

Rukia and Renji were at the Karakura Park, ready to go back to Soul Society and report the mishaps of what happened the previous nights."Ugh, trust Urahara to give us such a friggin' bargain without the item itself crappier then the usual portal!" Renji complained while looking at the instruction manual. This portal was strange after all, for it also send other people from different dimensions and sucks other people in. "Just be happy Renji," Rukia calmly replied, "that it only cost 500 yen." Rukia was wearing a spaghetti strap white tank top with a teal miniskirt which on the back had a long ending in her gigai. Renji was wearing the shinigami uniform, no choice since he just freeloaded out his gigai. "I'm going in first," Renji said and he fell in the portal."RENJI!!!!"Rukia screamed. She took as step in the portal but as she took her second step, the portal spitted her out. _Ugh, this portal is a pain in the ass_, Rukia thought. "**WHO DO YOU SEEK?"** the portal boomed. _I need to read the instruction manual_ Rukia snatched the instructions and reading them, it said:

_If the portal speaks out "who do you seek?" and someone is missing, give out the description of the person, never the name._

_What __the hell is up with that_

_If you call out the name, a lot of people will come out and who knows what god damned thing you just fucked upon us._

_Again, what the fuck?_

_Oh well, no time to lose, _Rukia thought. Rukia replied to the annoying portal, "a red semi spiky haired man with tattoos on the eyes, and is wearing a black outfit." "Understood!" the portal spoke out and then, it spitted out two men.

_…………………………HOW MANY PEOPLE IN THE UNIVERSE LOOKS LIKE RENJI, DAMN IT?!?!?!?_

_Okay, I said a guy with tattoos, red semi spiky hair, and wears a black outfit and they give me a: a guy with a ponytail and hair sticking out in the front because it's short and b: a guy without a ponytail with hedgehog spiky hair. WHAT THE HECK? Rukia thought, because without Renji, Byakuya-nii-san would be disappointed_."R-Renji?" Rukia asked the two men.

_Hopefully one of them is Renji..._

"R-Renji?" Rukia asked the second time.

Reno sighed; he was just drinking more and more sake when a huge portal thing sucked him up to this world. Now he's on his butt, next to some guy that kinda looks like him and a girl calling him (or the other guy) Renji."Who is this Renji, and who are you?" Reno asked Rukia, then it hit him.

_Yummy, cute girl. Maybe this "Renji" guy is her crush, heh; I bet I can make her my girlfriend before that "Renji" guy gets to her._

"Umm, hello? I said my name was Rukia Kuchiki, mind you. What's your name?" Rukia said sorrowfully. Boy was he ever a daydreamer, like Renji. Renji, oh how she misses him right now.

"My name is Reno. Pleased to meet you, _dear_." Reno replied with a flirty just blushed at the name _dear_, it was like a husband and wife relationship."Is the other man next to you related?" Rukia asked, with the blush fading a little."No, I thought he'd be yours," Reno replied with a frown."hmm, where am I?" the mysterious other redhead said. "Karakura Park of Karakura Town.Who are you?" Rukia asked. "Axel.Got it memorized?"Axel said, standing up. "I'm Rukia Kuchiki.How'd the hell you gu-" "We don't know," Reno said, "all I did was drink beer at the bar, and then a giant portal sucked me and spitted me out to this place like finished bubblegum." "I was about to go to Xemnas for something, but then a portal came in and sucked me in too...weird" Axel said. "crap, we need to go to soul society, NOW." Rukia muttered and grabbed Axel and Reno by the hand and went in the portal.

"aaaaaahhhhhhhhhhhhh"

"ahhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhh"

"aaaaaaaaaaaahhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhh"

"aahhhhhhhhhhhhh"

"ahhhhhhhhhhh"

"aaaaaaaaahhhhhhh, damn it's long"

"aaaaahhhhhhhhhhhhhh"

"aaaaaaaaaahhhhhhhh"

"ahhhhhhhhhhhhhhh"

"aaaaaaaaaaah- we done yet?- ahhhhhhhhhhhhh"

**_BOOM_**

No that was not a signal that Yachiru just got another person to kill.Unfortunely, The train sweeping thing called Kanji(or something like that) was coming and Reno's glasses accidentally touched the kanji and so Rukia had to throw it to the kanji.Anyway, they successfully managed to go to Soul Society.

"Dang, this is a maze!" Reno screamed. "wait, I need to call nii-san-taichou, Yamamoto-taichou, and my taichou for this." Rukia said as she called them on her cell phone.

* * *

Renji, "wow, I'm at Byakuya-taichou's place.That portal worked after all." Renji walked in the office, worried about Rukia 


End file.
